


Настоящий

by Ademon13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Кит снова в космосе. Кит снова ищет Широ.спойлеры к 8му сезону





	Настоящий

  
Кит снова в космосе.  
  
В минуту опасности он поклялся оставить пилотирование и прожить остаток своих дней на Земле. С паладинами, ставшими ему друзьями, с Широ, ставшим ему семьёй, с могилой отца, встающей перед глазами каждый раз когда он ложился спать. Восстанавливать Землю хотел. Быть счастливым хотел.  
  
Глупым был и клялся опрометчиво.  
  
Система управления на Гарнизонном корабле отличалась от кораблей Марморы и Олкариона не в лучшую сторону, но выбирать не приходилось, как и говорить о Льве, в котором каждый паладин был как у Господа за пазухой. Этот корабль Кит угнал. Точнее, попросил у Айверсона слетать к Венере, на патрулирование вместо кого-то из Гарнизона.  
  
И улетел в неизвестность на семи космических скоростях — в такой спешке, будто спасался бегством с умирающей планеты.  
  
На третий день его хватились. Кит ответил, что всё в порядке и устремился туда, где сигнал не ловил.  
  
Пидж сказала, что он не в том возрасте, чтобы срываться с места и убегать. Ей он ничего не ответил: незачем. Просто незачем. Наверное, Лэнс бы понял, но другу сейчас самому нужна помощь, которую он не предоставит.  
  
Система сменяется системой. На кислородных планетах из заранее скачанных баз Коалиции Кит пополняет запасы провизии и выгуливает Космо. Купается в речках, ест условно съедобные плоды и зарабатывает чесотку.  
  
Киту, в общем-то, всё равно. Он не остановится пока не отыщет искомое, и маршрута, как и расчетного времени миссии, у него нет. Месяц, год, десятилетие, всю жизнь? Возможно. Но не критично.  
  
Столько раз побывав на волосок от смерти, он вполне заслужил возможность распоряжаться своей жизнью как угодно или лишить себя её вовсе. Конечно, он не опустится до такого бесчестья, но умереть в бою или на задании совсем не стыдно. А он сейчас занят важным делом. Возможно, самым важным в своей жизни.  
  
На свадьбе он был шафером и стоял по правую руку от Широ. По левую стояла _любовь всей его жизни_ , и они улыбались искренне и счастливо. Так, как должно быть. Так, как Широ — Широ, попавший в плен, Широ, потерявший руку, Широ, погибший в бою, — заслужил.  
  
Кит помнил космическую станцию с сотней клонировочных инкубаторов (Олкари даже показали паладинам процесс. Правда, на животном), в каждом из которых мирно спало по одному Широ. Он шёл мимо них и чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Они выглядели как Широ, они могли говорить его голосом, повторять его жесты, думать, как Широ и видеть такие же сны. Клон, которого Кит отыскал в космосе, не был разлблачён в течение долгих месяцев.  
  
А, раз так, может ли Широ со свадебной фотографии быть ещё одним клоном? Запасным планом Хаггар, не претворённым в жизнь, бомбой замедленного действия, заделом на будущее?  
  
И, раз так, где настоящий Широ? Жив ли он, можно ли его найти?  
  
Любит ли настоящий Широ его, чёрт возьми? Или Кит уже запутался в своих иллюзиях, мечтах и путает любовь с товариществом? Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт. Ему сейчас хватило бы и братской любви. Дружеской. Какой угодно, только не едва тёплых «привет» в коридорах Гарнизона и «это Кертис. Я был бы рад видеть тебя шафером на нашей свадьбе».  
Широ с Земли счастлив, но Кит не верит в то, что это _его_ Широ. Неверие не подкреплено ничем кроме орбитальной станции с сотней клонов — но доказывать ничего он не собирается, как и искать помощи или раскрывать кому-то глаза. Нет уж.  
  
Киту просто нужен Широ. Его Широ. Тот, которого он, может быть, никогда и не знал.  
  
Система сменяет систему, и вот он уже на знакомых окраинах вселенной: там, где раньше была коалиция, а теперь пустота. Где-то тут прячется орбитальная станция, на которой он дрался с клоном, веря, что дерётся с настоящим Такаши. Веря, что может что-то изменить и спасти его. Верит и сейчас.  
  
Кит понимает: клоны, которых он видел тогда — не Широ. Более того, они мертвы и мертвы очень давно, но границы реальности были стёрты, разорваны в клочья обезумевшей Хаггар.  
  
Если есть реальность, где жива Аллура, а Заркон никогда не становился Императором, то почему бы не быть реальности, где судьба пощадила и кого-то ещё?  
  
Может, Кит сможет отыскать ту реальность, где всё сложилось как надо?  
  
Может, ему встретится тот Широ, которого отняли у него захлопывающиеся двери корабля к Керберосу.  
  
В конце концов, время есть. Галра, пусть даже полукровки, живут долго.  



End file.
